


My Little Slut

by vilesouls



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fuckbuddies, M/M, One Shot, belittle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vilesouls/pseuds/vilesouls
Summary: Johnny and ten seem like those cute best friends who are soft for each other but behind closed doors..they explore each other, they ~appreciate~ each other more than their past relationships have. They get each other..





	My Little Slut

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so indecisive about what is going on in this lil smut but whatever qwq i hope you enjoy..it's my first one.

     "Ah, f-fuck" Ten said in a breathy voice. His head dug in a pillow with his legs becoming wobbly. His best friend was fucking him as if they were strangers. Hard and without mercy, that's how Ten would describe his little fuck sessions with Johnny. This has been going on for a while. Ever since Johnny got cheated on and Ten got dumped on their 6 month anniversary. They had a sad drinking session with one another and as the city lights got blurrier due to alcohol, they became more flirty with each other. Tonight, Johnny was pissed. He got fired from his job and just right before they got down to the usual, Ten gave some bratty attitude. Ten was very bratty with Johnny but that always lit a fire under Johnny's ass and would make him fuck better than no other. They would never date but they could fuck. There was no specific reason to them not wanted to date each other, they just both agreed on not ruining what they have. They decided to only fuck. About once a week, the pair would meet up, talk about their issues, and fuck out of hatred for the world and love for each other. 

     Johnny was behind Ten, holding both of Ten's wrists behind his back. Containing him because he deserved it tonight. Usually, Johnny tries to hold back and not to harm Ten but tonight, something in him snapped. Johnny was pulling out and slamming right back in. Ten's ass glistening with lube and a bit of precum. It was a beautiful sight to see. The eighth wonder of the world. Ten was gasping, moaning oh so passionately. Johnny was growling his name. "T-Ten, you okay baby?" Johnny asked, Ten responded with "I-it kinda burns but i think I'm fine." Johnny just said "Good" with a stern voice and starting going back in harder. The bedsheets were dirty. The bed frame shaking. Ten was willing to sacrifice for Johnny. His cock was the biggest one he's ever seen. His stroke made him feel like he was drowning. The feeling of the whole room was heavy. Nothing but the moans of Ten and grunts of Johnny filling the empty apartment. Johnny's free hand pulled slightly on Ten's hair. A heavy moan released from the younger's mouth. His eyes were rolling back and he was being pushed to the edge. "You little slut. You think you have the right to give me attitude? I find it funny that you can act all big and bad before our fuck sessions and in bed, you finally can act like the little whore you are" Johnny growled. "D-daddy, I'm sorry" Ten begged "Please, I wasn't myself. I was desperate for you today. I was thinking about this all day today." Johnny slammed into the younger one last time. "If you wanna be such a little whore, ride me." Johnny had a hand on Ten's jaw and kissed him deeply. They switched positions and Ten got to business. Johnny was lying own flat and he had his hands on Tens hips, admiring the beauty in front of him, pleasuring him. Ten started riding him. Ten started off slow and gradually got faster. The body heat was causing sweat beads and hair being matted to their foreheads. Johnny squeezed Ten's thigh and Ten smiled from this small sign of appreciation. Johnny's deep moans were drowning out Ten's smaller squeaks and moans. Ten's thighs were shaking so bad. He could barely hang onto his sanity. Johnny jerked his head back at every movement Ten made. "Fuck, babe" Johnny moaned, "You are so good tonight, I wanna love you like this every night." Breathy moans coming from the duo until Ten responded with "I wish you would pound me everyday like how you did tonight".  Ten kissed Johnny while he was still moving. "I'm gonna-" Ten moaned, "Together.." responded Johnny. They both moaned as they came. Ten unmounted Johnny and lied his head on Johnny's chest. They both were catching their breath and cooling down. Johnny was running his hands through Ten's hair and petting him, "Good fuck tonight babe, you really did your best for daddy huh?" Johnny praised. Ten responded with a small "Of course, anything for my daddy" as he dozed off.

     They woke up the next morning undressed and sore. Johnny was making waffles for Ten and also some coffee. Ten really had to pee, but he couldn't walk. "Get me a wheelchair fatass!" Ten yelled from Johnny's room. Johnny walked into the room with breakfast in bed for Ten "But I want you to stay with me foreverrrr~~" he whined. "I need to pee though, you pounded me so bad last night it hurts." Ten wanted to complain but, he really couldn't because it was great. Once Johnny put the tray of food over Ten, he kissed Ten's forehead and said "I can just carry your cute ass to the bathroom.". As Johnny left the room he said "You need to get better by tonight anyway..". Ten worried at this and yelled "W-WAIT WHAT?!". Johnny responded back with "Yeah, you told me last night that you'd be okay if it was a daily thing, right". Ten's eyed widened when he remembered what he said. "B-but i need a recovery time...i can't be in a wheelchair the rest of my life.!" Ten said shakily. "Don't make promises to daddy that you can't keep" Johnny responded sing-songy. Johnny came back into the room to give him a wet ol' forehead kiss, you know, just to tease.


End file.
